


Olga

by bananagoose



Series: Olga [1]
Category: Anya's Ghost
Genre: F/F, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagoose/pseuds/bananagoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Anya's strange encounter, her and Siobhan's two children face some similar circumstances. Olga and Stenka must find out who can really be trusted as they uncover their mothers' past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She ran fast and far, it was surprising even to her how fast she was going. She could hear his sprinting behind her, gaining on her. She weaved through the trees, looking back. Foolishly, she took a misstep, landing her right foot underneath a tree root. It caught, and she went flying to the ground, topping off her fumble with a poorly executed ‘oof’.  
He towered behind her in the shadows, panting.  
“it’s over,” he told her in a raspy, serious voice. He stepped forward as she scrambled to get to her feet, but to no avail.  
He reached down to her, and pat her hard on the shoulder.  
“Tag, you're it,” he told her, laughing.  
“Goddammit, Stenka,” she told him, getting to her feet.  
He giggled and helped her up, “hey, mama won’t want you saying that,” he chided.  
“Who cares, they swear all the time,” she countered.  
“Olga, mama will ground you,” he said as he stepped over a large boulder and helped her over.  
“Mama will, but mom will unground me and give me condolence ice cream,” she said as she jumped down from the boulder.  
Stenka looked off into the distance, thinking about what his sister had just said, and realizing the overwhelming accuracy of her statement. It was funny for him to hear such a young girl say such big words. She sounded like a character in the kindof books he would have to write book reports about.  
“That is true,” he concluded.  
Olga flipped her long black hair in agreement with her brothers’ complement.  
The two reached their house shortly after. Their mama, Anya, had made dinner as their mom, Siobhan, was at the store buying junk food. It was an ongoing battle between salads and chips. The two often fought each other on many things, but never anything important enough to cause real conflict. Their mothers got married seventeen years before, the year after they graduated high school. Two years after which, Anya had their first child, Stenka. Two more years later, they had their second and youngest child, Olga. They lived at the edge of the city, their backyard melting into woods.  
“Mama, could you get me a water?” Olga asked politely, swinging her legs off her chair.  
“Just a second, Саншайн,” Anya said, drying her hands on a floral towel.  
Just then, their mom walked through the door, grocery bags in hand, “What’s up, losers?” She asked.  
“Siobhan, not appropriate talk for dinner time,” Anya laughed.  
“Come on, babe, they’re thirteen and fifteen, they can handle some light bullying from their mom and mama,” Siobhan said, sashaying over to her wife and planting a kiss on Anya’s lips.  
The kids cringed and covered their eyes at that. Anya observed the two and told her wife, “if they can’t handle their mothers kissing, they can’t handle bullying.”  
“Ew, warn us first, why don’t you?!” Stenka begged, still recovering.  
Siobhan dropped her grocery bags and held her wife by the waist, kissing her again to the dissonant whines of her children. The wives broke up laughing as Olga fell off her chair, wiping her eyes.  
Anya laughed and put down her spatula, “One day this will be exactly what you kids will want,” She told them.  
“Yeah, right!” Stenka said sarcastically  
“Yeah, right!” Olga mimed.  
Siobhan planted another simple kiss on her wife’s face then helped her kids set the table for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Olga was walking home from school. She held firmly to the straps of her backpack as she marched across the street to her final destination. It was sunny and warm, a day that she had to pull her navy blue sleeves up to her elbows and wear capri pants. While Olga was more inclined to enjoy autumn, she still appreciated the rare instance where she had to squint away the sun.

As she walked through the door, she was greeted by her mama, who was reading on the couch. Before being asked a question about school, she took off her backpack and walked over to face Anya.

“Mama, can Stenka and I go to the woods today?” She asked kindly, hugging Anya tight.

Anya embraced her daughter, and hesitantly allowed her to go if she finished her homework and ate all of her dinner. As there was nothing Olga loved more than an adventure, and she was willing to down her mama’s Ukha soup to make that happen, she only semi-reluctantly obliged.

Stenka’s school got out a half hour after Olga’s, so she was already settled in doing homework when he came home.

Sprawled across the living room table were crumpled pieces of paper and markers of every bright color in the rainbow. Olga sat with her legs crossed, working doggedly to create the perfect thing to present to her brother.

Stenka walked in the house and let his backpack fall to the ground and kicked off his dusty sneakers in the vestibule. Olga heard this, and quickly made finishing touches to her present, and picked it up to meet him in the hallway.

“Stenka!” she yelled, shaking the house with her volume.

“Hey Olga, did you have a good day at school?” he asked her, excitedly.

“Heck yes,” she said, careful not to get caught swearing. “I drew this for you,” she told him, sheepishly handing him a creaseless piece of paper.

In the drawing, it was the two of them, surrounded by trees and shrubs, with a pale blue sky above, littered with black birds.

Stenka took a look then scooped his sister up into a hug.

“I love it! You’re getting really good, Olga” he told her sincerely, examining the artwork.

She giggled and blushed, then ran into the living room to draw some more.

That night, at the dinner table, Olga asked her brother what he wanted to do in the woods. “Do you think we should look in on the fairy garden today?” Olga inquired, already knowing his answer.

“I think that would be wise, we should check in and see if there are any newcomers,” Stenka told her. The two giggled.

Siobhan exchanged a look with her wife. The two wordlessly understood that they needed to have a conversation with their children. Anya rested her hand on Olga’s.

“Honey, maybe it’s time to stop focusing so much on faries and things. Maybe you two should stop pretending so much.” She cooed. Olga looked at her mother confused and hurt. She had said it kindly, but there was truly no nice way to tell someone to grow up.

The children looked at each other in silence.

“Mom?” Stenka asked, looking to Siobhan.

Siobhan sighed and admitted that “You two may want to try to make more friends than just each other.”

"What if we like spending time with each other?" Stenka argued

"That's great, honey! I mean- do you know how rare it is for siblings to get along?" Anya said.

The siblings looked at each other again. "Well... I don't need anymore friends!" Olga said with a smile.

The mothers paused until Siobhan joked "sure, but don't you want some girls to hang out with?" The kids remained unmoved. "And Stenka, don't you want to be friends with some boys in your class?" 

"No." Stenka said, angry that she would even bring up such a thing. "This isnt even about friends. This is about being in the forest."

"We're parents! We worry about you being in there all the time. What if you get hurt?" Siobhan explained patiently.

"That's why we go together." Olga said.

"Well, what if you get lost?" Anya asked.

"Stop it, mom." Said Stenka. "You just don't want us playing make believe anymore. Stenka got up from the table in anger. “Why can’t you let us be happy with what we have?”

"Stenka, of course we want you to be happy! We just-" Anya began

“Unless it’s not the way you want us to be happy.” Stenka interrupted.

“Why are you so quick to anger when this is brought up, Stenka?” Siobhan asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because this is my life and not yours!” He yelled.

Olga sat quietly, sinking into her chair and looking up at her brother.

Her mothers fell silent. "Come on Olga." Stenka ordered. The two delved into the woods, leaving their dinners half-finished on the table.

“Just because you’re mad at me doesn’t mean you get out of doing your chores!” Anya yelled off to them after a moment of silence.

“Don’t make it worse,” Siobhan told her.

In reality, Olga and Stenka were much too old to still be playing adventurer in the forest and drawing maps of their treasure trails. The two had less than a handful of friends at school besides each other put together. They were both rather immature for their ages. Anya, drifting into daydream after daydream, drawing it out on paper instead of interacting and socializing. And Stenka always spending time with his sister instead of with kids his age.

Sometimes their mothers contemplated moving away from the forest so that it wasn’t such a distraction for them.

Both mothers could admit that the forest was haunting. It felt as though it had its own life hanging throughout the trees and blanketing the soil. They never understood why their children were so drawn to the forest.

Sometimes when Anya looked out of her bedroom window at night, she can feel eyes watching her from the black shadows. She gets a shiver, remembering that things beyond life could really be there.


End file.
